vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampires of Bloody Island
| runtime = 107 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English }} The Vampires of Bloody Island is a 2009 British comedy horror film directed by Allin Kempthorne and starring his wife Pamela Kempthorne who had previously appeared in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Shaun of the Dead. The film also starred Oliver Gray, John Snelling and Leon Hamilton. The film was released in the UK at the cinema in August 2009. It was released on DVD in January 2010 several weeks ahead of its planned February release date due to an email campaign organised by fans of the film. It was released on DVD in the US in June 2010. The Vampires of Bloody Island features music from the bands Inkubus Sukkubus, Vampire Division, Fever, Theatres des Vampires, The Suburban Vamps and Corpse Nocturna. The title song is Place of the Dead by Vampire Division, which reached number one in the Goth Soundclick charts. Plot In her castle on an isolated Cornish island, vampire noblewoman Morticia de'Ath (Pamela Kempthorne) and her zombie henchman, Grunt (Leon Hamilton), work with alchemist Dr. N. Sane (John Snelling) to discover a cure to grant vampires immunity to sunlight. Caught up in her plans are two bickering office workers Kevin Smallcock and Susan Swallows, and old world vampire hunter Professor Van Rental. Along the way they encounter werewolves, demons, a seductive trio of vampire girls in nightgowns and the story culminates in a woodland battle with 100 medieval vampire soldiers and their commanding officer, a fey green-skinned battle demon. Cast * Fritz Aardvark Bragpuss ... Wolfgang Werewolf * Nick Ash ... Vampire * Mick Barber ... Rufus Werewolf * Ann Barnett ... Mrs. Trewithen * Rodney Burt ... Vampire * Peter Davis ... Blue Slimey Demon * Tara Daynes ... Vampire * Caspar De La Mare ... Derek - Hippy Vampire * Tony Edwards ... Sheet Creek Ferryman * Paul Ewen ... Catering Demon * Alison Faith ... Vampire * Marcus Fernando ... General Valkazar * Rebecca Finlay-Hall ... Jojo - Hippy Vampire * Bob Gargoyle ... Vampire * Jennifer Grace ... Vampiress Morgana * Oliver Gray ... Van Rental * Leon Hamiliton ... Grunt * Tina Hoffman ... Vampire * Matt Hoskins ... Romantic Vampire * Greg Houlgate ... Vampire * Karl Hunter ... Tusk * Amy Ip ... Miss Wang * Adam Jarvis ... Chaos Demon * Pamela Kempthorne ... Morticia de'Ath * Kaila Lee ... Miss Chang * Tacye Lynette ... Miss Batacharia (credited as Tacye) * Susanna Mayer ... Romantic Vampire * Allin Kempthorne ... Kevin Smallcock * Claire Morphett ... Vampire * Karen O'Sullivan ... Vampire * Lisa Pobereskin ... Vampiress Lucy * Carole Renard ... Vampire * Mark Robbins ... Vampire * Carolyn Seet ... Miss O'Leary * Sadie Sims ... Vampiress Mina * Neeraj Singh ... Randi * John Snelling ... Doctor N. Sane * Bertie Spiegelberg ... Vampire * Carl Thomas ... Catering Demon * Alex Veitch ... Vampire sailor * Louisa Wright-Wastell ... Vampire Screenplay "The Vampires of Bloody Island, The Complete Movie Screenplay" by Allin Kempthorne and Pamela Kempthorne is available as an e-book on the Kindle and on Amazon in the USA, UK, France, Spain, Germany and Italy. The first 11 scenes can be read for free. See also *Vampire film References External links * * Category:Vampires in popular culture Category:2009 films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:2009 horror films Category:English-language films Category:Vampires in film